


how to get free drinks and a new boyfriend

by BrieflyMaximumPrincess



Category: The Tomorrow People (2013)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Gen, M/M, for a reason they all get along now, he can do a lot for booze, jedikiah flirting with strangers, post shadow war, roger price is not dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 05:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5572672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrieflyMaximumPrincess/pseuds/BrieflyMaximumPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How could they ended up like that ? After the shadow war the most awkward thing will always be that: all of them seated around the same table, a drink in hand, music playing loud in the background. That was Russell’s idea of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	how to get free drinks and a new boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my main language and this wasn't beta read. I am sorry for the typos and the mistakes you will find.

How could they ended up like that ? From all they knew, all they saw, all they did during the shadow war the most awkward thing will always be that: all of them seated around the same table, a drink in hand, music playing loud in the background.

That was Russell’s idea of course. Who else could have bring them to a place like that ? And here they were, Russell, Astrid, Stephen, Cara, John, Roger and even Jedikiah. That was what made it so weird. The blond man was casually leaning against his brother, talking and laughing. He wasn’t wearing a suit. He didn’t anymore. Since the shadow war’s end, they all changed, but he had the most. He was rocking a pair of black jeans with a soft shirt, his hair were longer, messier and his cheeks were covered with a light stubble. He looked younger somehow.

Jedikiah reached out for Roger’s beer on the table but wasn’t fast enough.

  
"Take your own, thief!" Blamed Roger.  
"But I don’t have money. You brought me here without letting me the time to grab my wallet." Jedikiah whined.

For a man with his kill count, he could be so innocent sometimes. It was creepy how when Jedikiah was with Roger, he was transformed in a gentle and even agreable guy.

"You know what? Fend for yourself man. I think you had enough for today by the way. I don’t want to have to bring you home with me. Marla will be pissed if you sleep on the couch again."

Jedikiah gazed around the table, and look all the others one by one with his piercing blue eyes.

  
"I can’t ask them for booze, I tried to kill them all at least once."

This remark should not be as funny as it was. They shouldn’t laugh at something like that. But they did. Cara raised her glass, still full, to cheer, a wicked smile on her face at the miserable look of Jedikiah.

  
"What a way to make friends." She taunted.  
"I guess I have to improvise." Jedikiah said as he got up on his feet.  
"What are you doing now?" Roger asked with a smile.  
"Testing if it still work… "Jedikiah answered with a wink as he started to walk toward the bar.

  
They looked him go straight to the bartender and lean a little on the bar to speak to him.

  
"What is he doing?" Asked Stephen. "What was he talking about “still working”?"  
"Your uncle is an idiot."  
"A dangerous psychotic maybe, an idiot, I don’t think so." Said Cara. She was intrigued too.  
"When we were younger, at the University, we hadn’t much money to live. So at the end of the month, booze in bar wasn’t really a priority for us."  
"And?" Russell asked.  
"And this giant tease made a sport of flirting with the bartender to have free drinks."  
"What?"

  
They were all kind of amused to shocked as Roger continued.

  
"And you know what? I think it is actually still working…"

Jedikiah was chatting with the barman. He was smiling, charming. At a moment, he reached out to touch the man’s arm. John snorted.

  
"That’s disgusting. Seriously, is there something this man isn’t ashamed to do to have what he wants?"  
"We were young." Roger pointed out. "We were having fun, and making dumb things. Who hasn’t?"  
"Me for exemple. Because of him mostly." The bitter was raw in his voice.  
"John, I…"  
"It’s nothing. I had a bad day that's all."

  
And John closed himself like that. Astrid gave him a little kick in the ribs with a knowing face. She rolled her eyes. John took his glass and finished it in one go.

  
"Don’t be so grumpy." She said.  
"Yes, John you are ruining the show!" Said Russell. He was looking the scene like an excited puppy. "I can’t believe what I’m witnessing. It’s so obvious. Look at that. We can't say he is subtle but it seems to work. I must know what he is saying. It can be handy."

  
They laughed at Russell’s sense of opportunity.

At the bar, Jedikiah wrote something on a paper and handed it to the barman who took it with a self-satisfied look on his face. Jedikiah indicated their table with a tilt of his head without leaving the other man’s eyes. He leaned forward to murmur something on his ear and let a kiss on the side of his lips before turning to come back on their table.

He made them a face and stuck his tongue out at them as they all watched him approach. He locked his eyes on Roger’s.

  
"He is looking at my butt?"

  
Roger tilted his head a little on the right to have a better look on the barman.

  
 "Yes."  
"Nailed it!" Jedikiah said as he seated between Stephen and Astrid.  
"I can’t see a new drink in your hand." Remarked Russell.

Jedikiah looked at him with a disapointed look, as if the younger man didn't understand a thing in life. Five minutes later, a pretty barmaid arrived and gave them a full bottle of whiskey. “ On the house” she said with a smile. Jedikiah had a triumphant smirk as he poured gold liquid on glasses for each of them. Russell applauded as he found a new master. The others laughed so hard, Astrid snorted, but John didn’t drink anymore tonight.

After that the young people went to the dancefloor. Roger and Jedikiah talked over the bottle some more. It was a great evening but time came to go home. It was very late, some of them had to go to work in a few hours.

  
"Is everybody here? Ready to go?" Roger asked. "Stephen you take Astrid home?"  
"Yes of course."  
"Wait." John said. "Where is Jedikiah?"

  
A little silence settled.

  
"He can’t teleport. You already brought him back home?" John asked to Roger.  
"Look kid. I don’t want to be rude, but my brother is old enough to go back home alone."  
"And by “alone” you mean that is isn’t actually?" Russel asked with a smirk. "I don’t know if there is a link but the barman has left too."

  
Roger looked guilty as the others whistled, alcohol helping their reaction. But John wasn’t in the same mood. He suddenly irrupted in anger.

  
"What a slut!"  
"John, watch your tone, please." Roger warned.  
"Oh please, you know as well as me that’s what he is!"

  
And John stormed out.

  
"Okay… Someone is maybe a little upset tonight." Astrid commented. "It’s been tough for him this past days."  
"I will find him and talk to him." Cara said.  
"Maybe it could be easier if it was me?" Astrid proposed.

  
Cara sighed but she knew she was right. John and Astrid became close friends in the past months. First, everyone thought they were together, and in fact they tried, but it became clear really fast that it wasn't love or attraction between them, and a strong friendship came along.

"I will stay with you." Stephen said. "You guys can go home. We won’t be long."  
"Okay. Tell me when you are home." Said Roger before they all teleported.

When Stephen and Astrid found John, he had already found Jedikiah. He was making out with the barman in a back room of the bar. They saw John litteraly yanked Jedikiah out of his way and punched the barman. When Jedikiah opened his mouth to protest, John grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and they disappeared in thin air.

They found them several minutes later. They were shouting at each others in the back alley. John was out of his nerves. Jedikiah’s lip was cut and bleeding.

  
"What do you want from me?" Jedikiah was screaming. "Quit following me around everywhere I go."  
"You’re drunk, you idiotic bastard! Did you even wonder what could have happened to you?"  
"Why do you care? I’m not your father! I’m not your friend! Remember? I’m the gigantic asshole who ripped out your childhood, made you my little rat lab and tricked you to kill people."  
"Shut up!"

John grabbed Jedikiah by his collar again and shoved him against the wall. Jedikiah’s back hit it full force with a thud that pushed air out of his lungs for a few seconds before he could went on, a nasty look in his eyes.

  
"I ruined your life. Why are you still here by my side, looking after me? Did you liked it?"

When John hit the blond man again, Stephen wanted to interfere but Astrid held him back.

  
"Stephen no, please. John need that. The rage is better out. Let him just a minute."

If it had been anyone else being beaten up in a dark alley, part drunk, Stephen wouldn’t indulge Astrid’s demand. But let’s face it, Jedikiah didn’t stole what he got here. So Stephen swallowed his guilt just a few minutes and stay back as John let his rage washed over the man who played him all his life. Jedikiah shoved John down and the young man lost his balance and fell. He looked at Jedikiah from the ground.

  
"I wish you were dead!"  
"Me too!" Jedikiah’s voice broke. "So why are you always on my back? Can’t you leave me like anyone else?  
"You always have been a selfish bastard. You just take people for what you can get out of them and you push them away when you don’t need them anymore. You think you can get rid of me as easily as it pleases you?"  
"Why do you still bother me? Don’t you have better things to do? Better people to be with?"

John get up on his feet and reached out for him. Stephen expected a new punch, but instead the young man crashed his lips on the other’s one and kissed him quickly. Jedikiah shoved him away again, eyes wide.

"Maybe, I don’t want to be with better people." John admitted.

  
He tried to approach the other man again, but Jedikiah kept him at arm distance. He seemed to have trouble to understand what just happened.

  
"What was that?"  
"What do you think it was?"  
"A serious mistake." Jedikiah answered. "What the hell is wrong with you?"  
"I can’t stand to see you with other people." John admitted.  
"You are jealous? Seriously this is fucked up."  
"I can’t stand to see you laugh or speak or even look at other people." John admitted.  
"You are way more drunk that I thought". Jedikiah remarked.  
"I’m not drunk, I didn’t have as much as you all tonight, because I was looking at you all the time and it made me angry."

John striked with the precision of a professionnal fighter. Jedikiah hit the ground and stay here shocked.

  
"I knew, I messed up horribly with you. But I thought, I made you strong enough to move on when all this crap would be over."

John offered his hand to help Jedikiah stand up. He took it. They weren’t screaming anymore.

  
"I can’t do this anymore. I can’t hate you and want you at the same time. I’m tired of running, of hiding. I want to be me. I want to do what I want and not follow orders or do what people expect me to do. I want to make my own choices. And I don’t want to care about the consequences. And what I want is you."

John pushed Jedikiah against the wall, more gently this time, and kissed him again. It was more tender than the previous kiss. Jedikiah seemed to lean into it for a moment but broke the kiss anyway.

  
"John stop. We can’t do that."  
"Why not?"  
"I pratically raised you for once."  
"Don’t care"  
"I used you."  
"Don’t care."  
"I…"  
"For once in your life" John cut him off "can’t you just shut up and do what I tell you to?"

As John kissed Jedikiah again, Astrid took a very shocked Stephen by the sleeve and asked him “take me back home. I think they don’t need us anymore now”.

How could they ended up like that ? From all they knew, all they saw, all they did during the shadow war, who could even have imagined that one day Russell would see John go out of his bedroom followed, hand in hand, by a still sleepy Jedikiah.

As they sat at the breakfast table, Russell could appreciate the black eye on Jedikiah’s face. Before he could ask, John spoke first.  
  
"You don’t wanna know."  
"Yeah obviously… You guys have slept in the same room?"  
"You don’t wanna know." Jedikiah repeated.  
"Of course… So, we don’t speak of the elephant in the room. How do you think the others are going to take it?"  
"Honestly Russell, I don’t care." John answered.  
"Roger is going to kill me, for sure." Jedikiah whined.  
"That way, he will settle the score." John said with a little chuckle.

Jedikiah and Russell glared at him with the same blank expression for a minute.

"My head hurts." Jedikiah finally informed them.  
"Let me kiss it better." John answered.


End file.
